icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002–03 Calgary Flames season
The 2002–03 Calgary Flames season was the 23rd National Hockey League season in Calgary. A relatively successful start to the season quickly gave way to disaster as the Flames lost 11 of 12 games in a November stretch dropping the Flames out of contention, ultimately failing to qualify for the playoffs for the seventh consecutive season. The season began as the last had ended: with forward Marc Savard and head coach Greg Gilbert in bitter, public feud. After arguing in the media for nearly a year, the Flames finally granted the disgruntled players request, trading Savard to the Atlanta Thrashers.Flames ship Savard to Thrashers, cbc sports, November 15, 2002, accessed December 7, 2006. Gilbert himself would not last much longer with the Flames, as he would be fired by the club barely two weeks after Savard was dealt.Flames face Avs minus Gilbert, cbc sports, December 3, 2002, accessed December 7, 2006. The Flames would quickly find a replacement for Gilbert, announcing they had hired Darryl Sutter shortly before the new year.Flames find their man, cbc sports, December 29, 2002, accessed December 7, 2006. Sutter immediately began shaping the Flames to his own style, and the Flames finished 19–16–8–1 under their new bench boss. Following the season, the Flames announced that they would not renew General Manager Craig Button's contract. Sutter took over as GM, carrying the dual roles until the end of the 2005–06 season.Calgary Flames Executive, calgaryflames.com, accessed December 7, 2006. Flames mascot, Harvey the Hound, gained widespread publicity in January 2003 following an incident with Edmonton Oilers head coach, Craig MacTavish. With the Flames leading 4–0, Harvey was taunting the Oilers behind their bench. The frustrated coach reached up and ripped Harvey's signature red tongue out of his mouth, tossing it into the crowd. The incident would seem to spark the Oilers, who scored three goals shortly after. The Flames would hold on to win 4–3, however.Pyette, Ryan, MacTavish leaves Harvey the Hound speechless , London Free Press, January 23, 2003. The incident made headlines throughout North America, and led to many jokes, including having many other NHL team mascots arrive at the 2003 All-Star Game with their tongues hanging out.Francis, Eric, The uncivil war, Calgary Sun, September 21, 2003. Regular season Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs Calgary finished 12th in the Western Conference, 17 points behind the 8th place Edmonton Oilers. The Flames missed the playoffs for the seventh consecutive season. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 2002–03 season:Off-season trades and signings, cbc sports, July 17, 2002, accessed December 6, 2006.2002–03 Calgary Flames preview, Sports Illustrated, Accessed January 10, 2007. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 2002 NHL Entry Draft in Toronto, Ontario.2002 NHL Entry Draft results, nhl.com, accessed December 6, 2006. The Flames had the 9th overall pick, however opted to drop down one spot to 10th via a trade with the Florida Panthers. *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. Farm teams Saint John Flames The 2002–03 season would be the tenth, and last, season in New Brunswick, as the Flames bought out the local ownershi's share of the team following the season and suspended operations. The "Baby Flames" finished 32–41–6–1, last in the Canadian Division, and out of the playoffs. Robert Dome led the team with 27 goals and 56 points. Dany Sabourin and Levente Szuper split goaltending duties for the Flames. Johnstown Chiefs The Chiefs finished the 2002–03 season with a record of 28–33–11, finishing fifth in the Northwest Division, failing to qualify for the playoffs. Following the season, the Flames announced they were switching affiliations to a new expansion team, the Las Vegas Wranglers. See also *2002–03 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide - 2002–03 stats, pg. 109. *'Game log:' 2002–03 Calgary Flames game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' 2002–03 NHL standings at hockeydb.com Category:Calgary Flames seasons Calgary Flames season, 2002–03 Calgary Flames season, 2002–03